1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to semiconductor technology; more particularly, to a recess gate and a method of fabricating a semiconductor device with the same.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Recess Channel Array Transistors (RCATs) and Buried Channel Array Transistors (BCATs) have improved operation characteristics as compared to planar transistors and are therefore widely used in semiconductor devices including memory devices. For example, planar transistors have shorter conduction channels compared to RCATs or BCATs. The short conduction channels suffer from the commonly known short channel effects (SCE), which exhibits characteristics such as source to drain leakage, reduced carrier mobility and increased difficulty in controlling threshold voltages. RCATs and BCATs have increased channel lengths, decreased leakage effects, but also decreased drive or ion current Ion. Transistor performance characteristics vary dependent upon a number of factors, including the types of conductive materials used to form the gates of the BCATs or RCATs, the gate length, the thickness of the side walls and insulation layer, and so on.